To Love Another
by Animefan1686
Summary: Loviano is a MTF teen who moved to America with her brother and grandfather. Antonio is a teenage happy go lucky male who has ran into her path. Will he still want to be her friend if he found out her secret? (I suck at summaries " ) Rated M just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

A young boy was crying while older kids started cutting off all of his long hair. It took him years to get his hair to that length and it took mere minutes for the kids to cut off all of his beautiful long hair. The boy's name was Lovino, he liked dressing like a girl, frilly dresses and all. He didn't care that people called him a girl because that's what he saw himself as, not a boy. His grandfather disapproved at first but simply ignored that after his younger brother was born and his mother died giving birth to him. A few months later, the toddler's father left him and his brother and so they were given to their grandfather for care. Through their toddler age, they both wore dresses, but at ge 3, Lovino wanted to grow his hair out like a girl's.

He stared at the older kids with tear filled eyes as his hair fell to the ground. After all of his hair was sloppily cut short did the kids stopped and run away. Lovino slowly curled up in a little ball and cried his eyes out until his grandfather came and picked him up. Later he helped even out his hair so it didn't look so terrible.

Years later Lovino Romano Vargas became Lovina Romona Vargas on his, now her, 15th birthday. That same day her brother gave her a long curly brown wig as a present and took her out shopping for clothes that suited her more than her boyish clothes that she was forced to wear after the incident. Their grandfather didn't quite approve but he ignored it simply because he wanted her to be happy. That day was the first time she had smiled for a long long time. Though it vanished on her 17th birthday as her grandfather told them they had to move to America.

Apparently the buisness in Italy was being taken over by one of her grandfather's friends and he had to move to America to help his old friend with the American branch of the buisness. She was kind of sad because she had to say goodbye to her one friend and go to a completely different school that had a completely different schedule. The whole idea to her made her feel mad. Her brother though, was extremely excited.

As they packed up the last box into the truck, they headed out to the ship that would sail them to New York and then to the other truck that would take them to their new home.

Antonio, a happy go lucky Spaniard, was hanging out with his two friends, Francis, a flirtatious French blonde, and Gilbert, an egotistical albino. The trio would "cause havoc all over the school", according to their teachers. Everyone, including the staff, called the the Bad Touch Trio. They were one of the most popular students at the school. As the trio stood in the hallway, and scored the students on their looks, they noticed two new students with the strangest curls on their heads. Gilbert smirked at them, his red eyes gleaming. "Kesesesese! Fresh meat guys!"

Antonio stared at the brunnette girl and grinned. "I call the girl!"

Gilbert groaned. "No fair Toni! You always get the first calls!"

Antonio chuckled. "You snooze you lose mi amigo!"

Francis smirked at the red-headed boy and then at Gilbert. "Mon cher, we can still go after that one." He pointed to the boy who was happily chatting with the girl.

The trio all smirked at each other and walked over to the two new students. Antonio then lightly tapped the girl's shoulder, but then instantly got smacked in the face. "Hey bastard! What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

His cheek was turning pink in the shape of a hand as he rubbed it. "Lo siento miss. Me and my friends are the welcoming committee at the school and are here to show you two around." He followed the script that the trio did every time a new student came to the school.

"Me and my fratellino do not need any help from the likes of you Spanish Bastard!" She puffed out her cheeks as she pulled her bag's strap closer to her and grabbed her brother's shoulders protectively as she noticed the albino and blonde walking closer to him.

Antonio frowned a little but instantly smiled again. "You know it would be a lot easier getting to your classes if we showed you two around."

The boy jumped up and down, pulling on his sister's arm. "Please sorella! It sounds like they are nice people!"

The girl sighed slightly and glared at the trio. "Fine.. But if one of you three tries to flirt, touch, and harass me and my brother, I'll make sure each and every one of you will get castrated with a rusty fucking spoon!"

Each member of the trio flinched at the threat. "Si, si. We won't try anything."

She gave a satisfying nod and crossed her arms over her chest. The trio then went on either side of them, Antonio by the girl's and Francis and Gilbert by the boy. "My name is Antonio by the way, the blonde is Francis, and the albino is Gilbert.

"It's the AWESOME albino Toni!" Gilbert smirked at his friend and Francis kissed the boy's hand. "And what's your name mon ami." The girl growled and glared at Francis.

The boy jumped up and down and smiled. "I'm Feliciano but you can call me Feli! And my sorella is Lov!"

Lovi turned her head towards her brother and glared. "Idiota! It's Lovina! Not Lovi!"

Feliciano pouted. "But I like calling you Lovi better!"

Antonio nodded. "Si, Lovi does suit you!" 'But Lovina is a pretty name' Antonio thought to himself.

Lovina scowled at the three men that were talking to her and her brother. Occasionally she would fix her bag's strap on her shoulder and smooth out her top as they walked. After awhile she noticed that the Spaniard was staring at her for awhile. "Oi! Spanish Bastard! What are you looking at?!" She scowled at him.

He looked at her confused for a little but then blushed when he noticed she was talking at him and caught him staring at her. "At you of course! But lo siento if I made you uncomfortable. You just look so cute Lovi!"

She blushed a little and looked at the ground. "Sh-shut up you bastard! And it's Lovina! Not Lovi god dammit!"

She grumbled throughout the rest of the tour with the occasional slapping of the Spaniard's hand whenever he tried to touch her shoulder. When the bell rang she gave a happy sigh and quickly left the group and fled to her class.


	2. Chapter 2

Her first two classes were boring as fuck. She would always find herself spacing out every few minutes. When the bell for lunch bell rang on her fourth period class, she got up and hurried to the cafeteria. As she waited in line for her food, she felt someone tap on her shoulder. "¡Hola!"

She frowned and turned around. "What the hell do you want bastard!"

"Well I was hoping we could be friends and hang out during lunch!" He grinned at her.

She frowned more at him. "What makes you think I want to be your friend?!"

"I'm going to take that as a yes to hang out!"

"Bast-!" She was interrupted by the lunch lady coughing at her.

Lovina just scowled at Antonio once more before turning around and ordered her food.

After they both got their food. Antonio grabbed her arm and dragged her outside and over to a tree where his two friends were sitting.

"If one of you lays a finger on me, I will make sure you all will be castrated!" Lovina scowled at them.

"Of course cheri." Francis winked at her.

Lovina just glared daggers at him, causing the trio to shudder a bit.

"I am watching all three of you. And don't even /think/ about going after my fratellino!"

Gilbert chuckled. "Don't worry, I promised my bruder we won't go after him. He called dibs before I could."

Her eye began to twitch slightly at that. "I am going to kill him if he hurts my fratellino!" She stormed off with her food to go find her brother.

Antonio sighed when she left. "Maybe I should try something else to whoo her..."

Gilbert mockingly smirked at him. "You think! That girl is probably more psycho than Liz!"

The trio sighed and began thinking of ways for Antonio to get the Italian to fall for him.

Lovina sighed after she couldn't find her brother and sat by herself and finished her lunch.

'Those stupid bastards...She thought to herself not paying on much attention to where she was going, and ran into someone, causing her wig to fall off. She stared at her wig in horror. When she looked up at the person she saw a nervous blonde with glasses.

"I'm so sorry miss!" Matthew slightly whispered. He held out his hand to her.

Lovina nervously took it and grabbed her wig. "Whatever..."

Matthew looked at her. "Um... Why do you wear a wig?"

"It's none of your damn business!" She put her wig back on, a bit sloppy.

"Here, let me help you." He ran his fingers through her wig and fixed the position of the wig so it looked natural. "Again, I am really sorry."

She sighed a bit. "Um, grazie for helping.."

Matthew smiled at her. "No problem. But I am curious why you're wearing the wig."

Lovina sighed more. "Well, I am biologically a male, but I feel like a female. The wig is so I can pass a girl. My grandfather doesn't want me to grow out my hair, so my brother got me this wig to wear."

Matthew nodded as she talk. "I see. Well I promise I won't tell anyone."

Lovina slightly smiled. "Grazie."

After a few minutes of talking, they headed to their classes.

Antonio sighed as he sat in his class. He needed to think of ways to woe the Italian.

He grinned after a bit and stood up from his desk. "I got it!"

After getting a few stares from the students and a glare from the teacher, he sheepishly sat back down.

((Hey guys! Sorry for short chapter and long wait. So um, I kind of got a huge writers block for this so so sorry!))


End file.
